


金时肉2

by shark_pond



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《弓阵营一日》的肉部分，CP为吉尔伽美什/远坂时臣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	金时肉2

此文前后部分都请到lofter自取。

===

真是爱记仇的王。

时臣如此腹诽。他伸出舌头，先试探性地舔舐一下，才回想吉尔伽美什曾经为自己做过的，努力试着复原。对于为同性口交，时臣根本毫无经验。

未远川对付caster前一夜，两人实际有过欢爱之事——不过，是例行过场、完成任务一样的补充魔力。时臣从头到尾没有反应，眼神空洞洞地凝视床顶帷幔的花纹，直到吉尔伽美什放弃温柔的安抚，用够了润滑后开始单纯满足自己。不疼，也有快感，但终究是隔阂着。只是最开始，吉尔伽美什用手指和唇舌试图挑起他的情欲。时臣险些就要承受不住，多亏那天他仍旧为令咒一事生气，很快便放弃温和手段，粗暴地进行次日的“准备”。

——像舔舐冰淇淋。

时臣蓦然睁大眼睛。

吉尔伽美什的意思是这个。

他所暗示的，两个不同年龄段的英雄王所暗示的，都是如此。

“明白了吗？”吉尔伽美什拍拍他的头，和善道，“小时候的本王，比你能想到的更为城府深沉，他没有本王现在的力量，自然会用心术弥补，你不过被自己的眼界碍着，跟那些死在他手上的逆臣一般，为表象蒙蔽了。”

时臣无话可说。

“如果时间久一点，他大概会故意让香草球融化滴落到脆皮甜筒上，然后看你像是给男人口交一样舔干净。顺便说一句，尽管本王现在对女人的品位和幼年大相径庭，对男人的鉴赏倒是出奇的一致。本王喜欢的，他也喜欢。”

无法联想到孩子单纯的表现上…完全没有办法。

但是，时臣明白，吉尔伽美什说的是对的。

“哪，继续，舔冰淇淋一样。”

王毫无恶意，又颇为恶趣味地说。

从顶端开始。

像吃冰淇淋。最先照顾到的部分自然是最顶上。

冰淇淋会融化，流下略微黏稠的液体，不能让液滴滑到手上。现在也是如此。

如果不怕冷，可以含住整个雪球，口腔会被寒冷和甜蜜充满，过一会儿，就有种针扎的浅表的疼痛。这种长度根本不可能吞到底，时臣只是尽量它进入更多。

“……够了。”

吉尔伽美什扯着他的头发，让他抬头。时臣朦朦胧胧的，很不理解。

“无需如此认真。”

时臣点点头，不由咳嗽起来。喉咙有些疼。

然后伸出舌头，认真地舔弄，起初还颇为生涩的动作现在已经纯熟不少，也懂得用绷紧的舌尖顺着性器上勃发的血管慢慢划过，或用尖牙极轻地触碰。

——大概已经从内里坏掉了。

时臣惊恐地想着。

一定是和这个英灵的魔力进行了交换，被他身上的某种有毒物质侵害，整个开始崩坏。

但是……英灵的魔力不是来源于魔术师吗？

提供了有毒的魔力，英灵毫无损伤，却将自己从根基上打碎……

一定是这样。

时臣用舌面接着吉尔伽美什的精液，从生理性溢出的泪水里，完全看不到他的表情。

——这次应该算是取悦了他吧？

时臣用手背擦去溅在脸颊的黏稠体液，烦恼含在嘴里的部分怎么办。他可不想咽下去。吐在温泉里头也不会有人发现，但时臣不会做这样不遵循礼仪的事情。他四处张望，终于找到早就放在旁边托盘上的勃艮第杯，犹豫了好一会儿，才将口中的体液吐进去。

“——你…真的是第一次做这样的事吗？”吉尔伽美什两手放在面前，做一个吹喇叭的动作，“本王…很是震惊。”

嘴巴里还有苦味，时臣不停往外吐，试图将味道也一并吐出。

吉尔伽美什拿了红酒，直接将瓶子递给他，“喏。”

“……还有别的么？”

“无。”

时臣只能接过来，对瓶口饮下一些，漱口后吐在那个杯子里。虽然味道还是有些，总归是酒液里成熟微焦的果香盖住。

“您该提前和我说一下。”时臣说，“太忽然了……”

“提前说了，你让本王射在哪儿？你脸上么？”吉尔伽美什低头咬住他的下唇，微微使力，就着这样撕咬般的动作开始亲吻。

“嗯……”

“是第一次吧？”

吉尔伽美什偷吃了温泉馒头。

时臣是从亲吻时对方口中红糖特有的香甜味判断出的。

“是的。”

“既然是第一次，本王就不嫌弃你的技巧。”吉尔伽美什一路亲吻到胸口，衔住一侧乳尖，“上回像个死人，这次给本王好好表现。”

“上次——”

“上次本王费尽心思，你倒好，躺在那儿动也不动，安享本王的服侍，你胆子太大。”

“男性之间媾和…”

“魔术师也会考虑伦常？”

“……”

魔术师的思维和常人不同。

在外求学时，也不是没有人提出过利用性交补充魔力；只是宝石魔术在储存多余魔力方面很合适，时臣从未遇到过自身魔力不能供给，必须通过体液补足的情况。

他不接触，不代表不存在。

将之称为三流的方法，嗤之以鼻，也没法掩盖在魔术界有为数不少的人以此作为补充魔力的方式。

“这次别让本王失望，”吉尔伽美什将他从水中拉起来，让他跨坐在自己腿上，“Berserker的事情是第一次，上次交合是第二次，本王给你第三次机会，好好把握。”

尽管这样说着，他还是替时臣做好润滑，耐心地用手指扩张，直到肉壁不再抗拒，而是缠人地收紧。但，也只是这样了。

“时臣，自己继续吧。”

“——？！”

吉尔伽美什后仰身子，用手撑地，“先前口交不是进步很快么，这回让你增加些经验，免得下次玩不出花样，本王厌倦你。”

“可是我…王，我未必能让您满意。”时臣尴尬地抬起腰，吉尔伽美什精神十足的那玩意儿正直挺挺蹭着他的大腿。

“那就试着让本王满意。”

时臣和他对峙片刻，明白自己不可能让吉尔伽美什改变主意，只能叹息一声，预备自己主动。

“用手扶着，本王不想在你屁股上蹭个把小时还没进去，憋久了对身体不好。”

“…又没让您憋足七日。”

“男人憋七分钟已经很残忍了，七天是要毁灭世界吗。”

这样说这话，时臣才不紧张。肉刃劈开身体的瞬间，再多心理准备都被清空干净，时臣张开嘴，大口呼吸，以至摄取氧气过多产生阵阵眩晕。

——之后会容易很多……

实际一点也不。

开始的痛感过去，渐渐而来的是一种被填满的古怪快感，性器较为粗大的顶端坚定不移地前行，让时臣有种自己将要被穿透的错觉。他下意识摸上腹部，当然什么也没有。

吉尔伽美什没有蛮横地压着他，让他加快，只是单手撑地，小角度仰视着，撩起他的额发，理顺到耳侧，然后顺着耳朵的曲线爱抚到后颈；动作轻缓极了，似乎不想给他增加压力。

“很好，你做的很好。已经全部进入了哟。”

听着吉尔伽美什说全部进入，时臣简直不敢相信。

“不如你自己摸摸试试。”

被吉尔伽美什捏着手背，引导去触摸两人连接的地方。确实吞到了最底，自己的肉体被楔子劈开钉住，这种意象让时臣不寒而栗。

没有耐性的王等了几十秒——他自认为的，实际大概只有五秒钟——就开始自顾自地律动，更为恶劣的是在时臣开始不由自主发出呻吟后抓着他的腰强迫他动作。

“喜欢本王还是喜欢小鬼？”吉尔伽美什恶意顶弄，“小鬼可不能让你这么舒服。”

“喜欢——喜欢您…喜欢……两个都是您…都喜欢——！”时臣捂住嘴巴。

“不行，只能选一个。”

“请…请不要让我——啊啊——不要让我为难！”

“哪有为难你，快点决定。”

时臣摇头，“是….是更喜欢……更喜欢您……”

“唔？为什么？你不是觉着小鬼比本王更懂事，还讲他哪里哪里好么？才过了半个小时，你便不记得了？”

“您不要再折磨我了……”时臣讲完，立刻收声，似乎不愿承认如此软弱的话语出自他的口中。

“记住了，即使是本王年幼的时候也不行。”吉尔伽美什捏住时臣的左侧乳尖，逐渐增加力道，“听到了吗？”

“听…到了……”

“来取悦本王吧，本王现在余怒未消，好好用你的身体浇熄怒火。”吉尔伽美什说，“之后，本王会赐你无尽的欢愉。”

头一次做出如此不优雅的事情。

但是从吉尔伽美什的角度看，却不是这样。

魔术师的腰肢起伏扭动，身体线条也随之舞动；更为令人喜爱的是素来冷静自持的面容，现下漫起兴奋的血色，苍青色的眼睛也失去往日内蕴的睿智神采，茫茫的，为快感所控制。

王喜欢看见这般场景。

太古之初，人懵懵降世，憎恶喜爱都不加掩饰，天真质朴。王就降生在那个年代；他眼见着曾经纯洁率真的脾性如何被伪象取代。

魔术师就是虚伪人类中的翘楚之辈。王想要看看，若是打破他的伪象，内中不经风雨的柔嫩里子会怎样惊慌失措地哭泣闪避，他自己又要怎样面对自己的本性。

“就是这样。”吉尔伽美什赞许着，却只有这一句。时臣于意识模糊中听到不知名的语言，如咏唱诗文，回转中句读分明，优美雅致，似沙漠长夜里一丛火焰，暖遍全身。

“呜….唔？”

“夸奖你。”吉尔伽美什轻声道，“想起王宫文书官的一首诗……”

如歌如吟。

王压低声音，长元音与短元音交叠，诗句的收稍带有一唱三叹的鼻音，就从刚硬活泼的发声方式里透出些情人间互相打趣的甜腻。诗似乎很长，长的没有尽头。

“描摹冥神的领域中，深不见底的渊薮，每年有六个月阳光能够照射水面，浅表的一层，正如你的眼睛，就是现在的样子。”他用手指撑开时臣半眯的眼睛，认真看着，“涉水之人不知湖渊极深，看见郁郁的蓝，满怀欢欣地踏足，最后滑落到黑暗之中，连灵魂都被居处深渊的兽类吞吃。”

魔术师如冥府深渊的眼睛转动着，惊慌无措，从泪腺分泌出大量透明微咸的液体，聚在一起，又骄傲固执地不肯落下。吉尔伽美什将魔术师的头颅压低，伸出舌头，强硬地舔着脆弱柔软的器官。

“啊啊…啊——”

时臣动也不敢动，只能任由对方胡来。

简直是蛇一样...伸出信子，触碰猎物。然后呢？用牙齿注入毒液，看着猎物在痛苦中死去吗？——不，吉尔伽美什不需要以猎物果腹，他是为着取乐狩猎，而非为着生存狩猎。比起让猎物痛苦的死去，想必他更乐意让猎物痛苦的活着。

两只眼睛都被蛇似的王宠爱过，泪水却更加放肆地奔流。吉尔伽美什咂味舌尖上淡甘的回响，继续念诵没有尽头的诗篇。

——听不懂苏美尔的语言，却似乎看到了王说的场景。

幽暗的冥神的领地，每年唯有六个月能得到日光的眷顾。深渊不起波澜，太阳的辉光斜斜掠过，表层被照亮，变成通透的苍青色。如一整块完美无暇的宝石，令所有误入此地的生人和灵魂心神向往。

王也来到这儿，他潜入深渊，摘取里面最珍贵的宝物。

然后那毫无瑕疵的宝石鲜活生动起来，涟漪层层翻开。

“歌颂本王的功绩，辞藻华丽过头，险些将当时的词汇全数用尽。当时觉着烦躁，现在回想，应当好好倾听，便可全部复述，用以形容你。”

吉尔伽美什好像是在说情话。然而情话过后，立刻翻脸。

“好了——现在算算账，你到底惹了本王多少，今日就得偿还多少。”吉尔伽美什说。

“不过是同幼年的您…说了些话……您何必如此介怀。”

时臣想到可能的惩罚，立刻紧张起来，原先因为情欲迷茫的脑子也清醒不少。

“时臣，本王生气的可不止你跟小鬼卿卿我我。”吉尔伽美什的手指顺着时臣的腰慢慢下滑，拧了一把臀肉，最后在分得极开的大腿根处游弋。

时臣扭腰起伏，卖力地取悦吉尔伽美什，期望他能忘记先前的事情。

“本王和Berserker的战斗，你平白无故的下命令，这份忤逆…还没有追究呢。”

——根本无法思考。

回路着了火，是火属性的魔术师也无法承受的灼热，地狱灾焰一般循着两人结合之处蔓延全身，连脊髓和大脑都要焚烧干净。

“此类过错，今天给你一次机会，他日若是再犯，本王就不会轻易宽恕了。”

指尖触摸承受性器的入口，看都不必看，那儿自然被撑开，勉力吞吃。吉尔伽美什亲吻时臣的脸颊，说，“待会儿忍不住疼，咬着本王的肩膀。”

“什…什么？”时臣茫然地看着他。

指尖贴着阴茎，强行探入已近乎极限的洞口，不由分说地刺进去。时臣睁大眼睛，浑身颤抖，“不行…请您别……别这样——”

“这是惩罚呐时臣。”到底还是温柔着，推进一个指节后稍停片刻，安慰道，“做错事不得到惩罚，你怎么明白怎样才能做个好臣子呢？”

“换一种…”似乎意识到将来的可怕处境，时臣哀求道，“别的都可以……会很疼——会坏掉……”

“不会的，你不相信本王吗？”

“相信…相信您但是……”

“没有但是，相信本王，嗯？”吉尔伽美什柔声道，“本王不会将你弄坏的。”

“不行——不行…求您了！”

“乞求宽悯，程度还不够。”

余下的指节猛地进入到最底，时臣腰背如弓弦崩断，弹回原位一般突然地僵直，他高仰头颅，发出短促的悲鸣，简直可以称作哀嚎。与他痛苦表现不同的，包裹王的性器和手指的温暖肉体却剧烈收缩痉挛，达到快感巅峰。

“喂，说了是惩罚，你怎么自顾自高潮了。”吉尔伽美什重重拍打时臣的屁股，引得魔术师无力惊跳，“——啧…收的更紧，这么着急想榨干本王吗？”

时臣没有回应。

初时的剧烈反应之后，他松松软软地倒在吉尔伽美什身上，发出可爱的鼻音和呻吟，毫无反抗。

在哭。

似乎不是因为疼痛，而是被过分的官能体验吓着了，流出惊悸的泪水，同时被御主和从者之间的超快感所刺激，无法止住这种软弱的表露。

吉尔伽美什将他抱起来，上身平放到温泉的外缘。时臣只是抽泣一般地发出声响，任由吉尔伽美什抓住他的脚踝。

过分了吗……？

吉尔伽美什蹙眉。男人的状况不能用“好”来形容；眼神散漫无焦点，脸色倒是红润，只是在温泉蒸腾之下，也无法证明是因为欢爱增添血色。

拒绝连接回路的当天晚上，送走弟子的父亲，在无人的卧室，魔术师提出了其他补充魔力的方式。构架大型的法阵凝聚附近的游离魔力，或是使用蕴含魔力丰厚的古董宝石，又或是……身体交合。

魔术师陈述第三种方式的语气单调乏味，毫无起伏，似乎自己的身体只是道具，只要有用处，就可以拿来随意使用。英灵想当然尔认为这样的事情他应当熟悉且习惯了。

似乎是错估。

“…喜欢……”时臣伸出双手，吉尔伽美什接住了，“喜欢您……喜欢……”

“……哈。”

王将脸颊贴在令咒上，合起眼。

超过给自己拟定的极限，精神短暂溃陷吗？

王弯腰，拨开他汗湿的额发，在吻上那张常常吐出虚伪言论的嘴唇之前，抱怨道：“真是的……这般可怜可爱，让本王不忍心惩治你的错漏。也罢，就温柔待你一回。”

亲吻和深入比先前更为简单，时臣也在迎合。吉尔伽美什是个残暴的王，但他想温柔的时候，也比他人更为极致。完全是在讨好一样，每次挺入都考虑着承受方。时臣给予的回报便是让空气陡然甜腻黏稠的色情呻吟，还有主动缠到腰上的小腿。

正如他所承诺的，无尽的欢愉。

被快乐攥住手脚，连呼吸都变得淫邪，毫无反抗之力。如身处巨浪中的小舟，被颠簸起伏，无法自持，然而内心是丰盈充实、有安全感的。知道浪涛载负小舟却不倾覆小舟，只是将它带往不知何处的曼妙仙境。

“请您——呜..请您将先前的……”

迎合着撞击，魔术师提出请求，声音柔软沙哑。

“……诗吗？本王对那个没兴趣。”

“喜欢听您说话…用您的语言……”

“唔？”吉尔伽美什笑起来，“是吗……好吧。”

王没有重复堆砌词汇的长诗，而是温柔地用自己血色的眼睛凝视着魔术师的眼睛，平静地描摹深渊。

然而，时臣却认为自己并非深渊，而是坠入深渊之人。

吉尔伽美什就是居于深渊的猛兽，以指爪撕开他的灵魂，蚕食殆尽。

沉落时那样的恐慌，却在被撕咬入腹后，格外安心。


End file.
